The present invention relates to a method for separating glass from a laminate of glass and binder.
Automobile windshields and other forms of so-called “safety glass” are typically a laminate of glass and binder. It is desirable that the glass and binder components of broken or otherwise unusable safety glass panels be separated and recovered for recycling. Laminated glass is designed to remain as a unitary part even when severely cracked, i.e., it does not break into pieces. The glass cracks and the binder holds the glass pieces together. In commercial recycling of laminated glass panels, the entire broken panel is placed in a separation chamber.
One known process for separating glass form binder is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,424, “Process and Plant for Processing Interleaved Glass”.